Satana
Satana '''(real name '''Satana Chambers) is a Half Demon (Cambion) Sorceress and a member of the New Team. Personality She is a serious person. She is very sarcastic and easily annoyed. She is usually more introverted and is very cold to strangers. When she opens up to people she is more caring and likes to tease others. She is easily embarrassed but she is good at masking her emotions but when she gets embarrassed she tends to get angry and snaps at others in order to cover it up. She doesn't have great social skills so she doesn't know how to communicate her feelings but it’s the thought that counts. She is very stubborn and she hates showing weakness in front of others. She actually has a strong sense of justice and hates to see people in trouble. She is the type of person who helps others and doesn't need to be recognized for her good deeds, she is just as happy helping from the shadows. She is emotionally unstable when it comes to her past so she rarely talks about it. As a half demon she can become vastly different in personality if her demonic surfaces. If it surfaces she becomes very viloent and destructive and becomes more inclined to follow the path of demons by indulging in the seven deadly sins, mostly Wrath, Lust, Greed and Pride. Physical Apearence Satana is a sixteen year old girl with curly crimson red hair that reaches her mid back in loose curls and side swept bangs, dark emerald green eyes and lightly tanned skin. She has a curvy and fit build and is stands at 5 foot 7 inches tall. In her civilian outfit she wears a white tank top with a black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans and combat boots. Her superhero attire consists of a spandex black tank top with a red cross in the center and a black spandex skirt with black gloves and black boots and a red cape. In her demon form her skin is jet black and her eyes are demonic yellow slits. Her outfit colours invert becomeing red with black rather than black with red. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Magic:' Satana's powers come from dark magic and as such she can cast various spells by speaking them in Latin. She has access to the ten schools of magic and has varying skills in each one. **'Abjuration: ' Abjuration includes those spells which are specifically for protection (of an individual, item, area or group). This can be done through spells or runic symbols. Satana can use up to class six spells. **'Alteration: '''Alteration changes the physical laws of the universe in a limited area in a limited way; thus dimensions (including time), inertia and kinetic energy, forces (gravity, electricity etc.) can be altered. This can affect creatures, items, areas and pretty much anything. Satana can use up to class seven spells. **'Charm: These spells allow the caster to control and maniputate other lifeforms. These are non-verbal spells and the caster must be in close proximity to use them. Satana can use up to class five spells. **'Divination: '''Spells that can look into the past, present and future. Satana can use up to class three spells **'Enchantment: 'These spells allow the caster to give properties and abilities to other people and objects that they wouldn't normally have. Satana can use up to class three spells. **'Evocation/Conjuration: 'These spells focus on channeling and releasing magical energy. These can be through the elements or pure magic and can be used in various ways, though they are usually used as combat magic. Sarana can use up tp class nine spells **'Illusion: 'Illusion spells create sensory appearances by influencing the mind only. Depending on how convincing they are, these sensory appearances can have quite real effects. Satana can use up to class four spells. **'Necromancy: 'Necromancy include those spells that involve manipulating life forces, in the creation of life, death and undeath. It also allows the caster to, sense death and create control and manipulate shadows. Satana can use up to class ten spells. **'Restoration: 'These spells can heal the caster and others, the stronger the spell the more it heals. These spells can also be reversed, causing pain and sickness rather than heal. Satana can use up to class six spells. **'Summoning: 'Summoning spells call to the caster living creatures from any plane of existence, deal with creatures from the Outer Planes, or allow physical communication between different planes. Satana can only use up to class two spells. '''Abilities ' Satana has good acrobatic skills and is an excellent swimmer. '''Equipment Book of Magus: 'Satana came into possesion of the book when it was given to her by the Watcher. It has vast amounts of magical knowledge and is bonded to her, preventing anyone from reading it unless she allows it. 'Weaknesses Satana needs to speak some of her spells, some spells need the right charms, and she needs to be focused to carry out her spells. weaker against really good/pure magic. She needs to meditate every so often to cleanse her body of dark magical build up, otherwise her demonic side may surface.